


Drunk

by gabsmatos



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Phase Two (Gorillaz), Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsmatos/pseuds/gabsmatos
Summary: I was tempted to do bottom Murdoc.This is the result after all.Phase Two - Gorillaz.





	1. Chapter 1

Murdoc was in his Winnie, right after the record of MTV cribs. He wanted to get drunk after all that press bugging him.

Stuart got angry when he called him “faceache” in front of everyone... now he wanted to complain to Murdoc and order him not to call him like that anymore. He was pissed and went to the Winnie knocking the door roughly. "Mu'doc, I know you're in there... open up!" He ordered.

Murdoc considered not even moving to acknowledge Stu. He just wanted to drink had mind away into nothingness and lay there, drinking even more. However, the hinges on his Winne's door were coming loose, any more banging could make it fall apart, and he really couldn't be arsed to fix it right now. He groaned and forced himself to sit up, just in his trousers as usual, and move over to the door. He shoved open the door as he took another swig, half hoping to hit the singer with it for interrupting his peace.

"What the fuck do you want dents?! Can't ya see I'm busy?" He geStured vaguely with his bottle at himself

"Busy drinking yourself to death you old goth?" He asked almost in the same tone Murdoc almost yelled at him. "You ain’t bloody busy, let me in." he ordered looking at his already wrecked face... how long has he been drinking? God he looked terrible.

Murdoc seemed to take some effort to focus on the man in front of him and then even more to process what he'd just been told.

"No. you don't control me and I am clearly busy, watch." He lifted the bottle to his lips and chugged half of what was left, pulling it away and showing off his bottle "And when I'm done with this I'll be busy getting another bottle!" His smirked and let out a little chuckle at his own joke gabbing into the top of his doorway and leaning on it as he laughed

"No the fuck you are... I came here to talk to you and you're gonna listen me either you want or not..." he grabbed his arm not letting him come back inside to grab another bottle. His eyes burned with anger, Stuart wanted to take off that Stupid smile from his face with a punch... Murdoc was so wasted he wouldn’t try to fight back would he?

Murdoc looked up at the hand holding his arm, a tired conflict in his eyes. Eventually he decided to rip his arm away from the other but move in, leaving the door open for the other as he went to lean against the wall and drink more, refusing to look at the other any longer, feeling stupid already for conceding to the other.

Stuart entered the Winnie. It smelled like sex booze cigarettes and sweat "Mate you should at least clean this place up a little... you're living in a trash can." He noticed by the cans and litters on the floor.

"So what? It's my room. I do what I want. Birds don't seem to mind." That was a lie. He'd had several girls leave at the state of his wine. However, he was not going to let 2D of all people get away with calling his shit hole a shit hole. "None’s come in here since MTV anyway. Why see it in person when you can see it on the big screen?" He chuckled sarcastically

"Talking about this interview you tosser..." Stuart leaned closer him pointing a finger on his chest "You called me Faceache and mocked me in front of everybody, I hated that and I want you to stop with this shitty behavior" he was much taller than Murdoc now he needed to up to stare the singer.

Murdoc glanced past is bangs to look up at Stu. He hated how small it made him feel so he immediately lowered his gaze and focused on the bottle.

"So what? The fans loved it! You should be thaking me, you've been getting loooads of sympathy from fans about being pushed round by your _bully band leader_. It's what the people want, to see you as you really are. A _pushover_." To emphasize his point he placed his hand against 2D's chest and pushed, hoping to push him back a few steps and away from him so he could move out from this position.

Stuart's face got redder as he got angrier "A pushover?" He yelled. "I'm your fucking frontman you moron, If it wasn’t for me you'd be on Stoke-on-Tent living with your fucking father and been beaten every day. You're nothing, NOTHING without me Murdoc, are you listening?  Just a shitty bass player I can replace in a blink of an eye your useless twat..." He pushed him back with double strength "I’m not replaceable, I’m the face of your stupid band… you are…” He pointed an angry finger on his  chest “Or you begin to treat me better or I'll fucking quit, and let’s see where big Murdoc Niccals will find an amazing singer as I am." he almost yelled, anger making him say words he didn’t mean.

Murdoc froze, stunned for a moment at his words, a million thoughts rushing through his mind at once, building up. The alcohol not helping the awful feelings at all. He didn’t resist at all when pushed, the bitter in his hand clattering to the floor but he didn't even hear it. His breathing quickened. His body shook, his eyes stayed wide, he didn’t know what was going on.

All he could do was say "Get out." In a quiet, angry voice, trying hard to hide upset. He couldn't care. He just wanted to be alone, he didn't want to be seen weak, he couldn't be seen weak, he had to be alone to deal with this alone always alone-

Suart took a deep breath, thinking of what he had done. Some words were truth, others, pure anger. For some reason he said "No, make me." he folded his arms looking directly to the bassist. "You always hit me, yell at me, call me names... now you can’t deal with me doing the same for once?" He took a step forward "I'm not leaving Mu’doc." he stated closing the door with his long leg. "If you want this fucking band to go ahead... you’d better listen to me." he narrowed his eyes.

"At least I didn’t humiliated you in front of everybody like you always do to me, have I Mu'doc?" he teased taking another step further.

Murdoc didn't know what to do. Nothing was processing in his brain anymore. All he felt like he could do was lash out. He stepped forward grabbed 2D's shit and tried to pull the other down to look at him.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I GO AROUND BRINGING UP SHIT BOUT YOUR FAMILY!! I made this band!! I'm a success! Do you hear me?!" Though to looked up at 2D he seemed to look past him for the last part, like he was yelling at someone else. "Don't you dare bring that shit up in public bone head or I'll-...I'll-..." God he should have thought about that sentence before he started it, he looked like a babbling idiot.

Stuart pushed both Murdoc's hands outta his collar, placing his own long fingered bony hands grabbing his collar instead. "Or what...?" He narrowed his eyes again. It was such a dick move talk about his family... Stuart felt bad at it, but was one of the cruelest ways to make Murdoc listen to him for once.

He took some more steps ahead and threw the bassist against the wall of the Winnie, making everything move so rough he was.  God Murdoc looked so shorter this way. "Or what, Mu’doc?" His noses were inches apart. He could feel his fear, he could smell his alcohol breath from where he was, he swallowed hard, it kinda turned him on.

Murdoc grunted as he hit the wall, feeling it move against his body. He still stared up at Stu, tense and with fear and conflict in his eyes. Kick his ass? Stu clearly had the advantage here. Kick him from the band? No fucking way. He knew he needed him. God he needed him...since when was Stu so tall? What was he thinking about again? Oh shit yeah. Or what. He shrugged with the question for a few more moments before he tore his eyes away from the other, making himself relax in submission to the other and said nothing. He was too drunk for this.

Stuart let his collar go "That's what I thought" he let both arms fall limp at his sides. Noticing Murdoc was avoiding his glance he grabbed his chin with his index finger and thumb making him look into his black eyes. Black abnormal eyes Murdoc made him have.

"Hope I made myself clear, mate." he looked to his lips, squeezing his chin. Murdoc couldn’t see where he was looking as he didn’t have pupils. He licked his own lips seeing Murdoc defenseless, for once. It felt amazing.

The Stokie shivered. He couldn't help it. The forceful grab, strong voice, deep black pretty eyes looking down at that his was forced to stare into, it was too hard not too. It made him want to move away even more but also stay like this under Stu. It made him want to tense up at the same time as staying so...submissive. It was weirdly scary...and hot. He tried to reply, he really did, but when he opened his mouth all he could feel about to come out where the beginnings of a whimper so he quickly shut it again.

Stuart chuckled "What Muds, has cat eaten your tongue...?" Stuart teased placing his knee between the other man's legs, noticing a little tent there. He took advantage that he was much taller and grabbed his both arms, pinning his hands above his head with a smirk. He could do it with only one hand, as Murdoc was smaller. His free hand went to his chin once again, he looked hungrily at him, waiting if he would answer or no this time. God, he was making Murdoc lose in his own game.

Murdoc was very aware of this and his pride won over last for a moment as he struggled against the hand holding his arms and trying so hard to ignore the leg in between his own. "Dents-what do you think you're doing-" He growled, trying to give the other a stern gaze.

“Something I wanted to do for a long while, old man." he leaned closer his ear "I don’t see you trying to push me away, Muds..." he said in a low hoarsely tone "You look like a cornered prey right now, should see your pathetic face." he giggled, squeezing his hands above his head a bit more.

Murdoc's eyes snapped shut hearing Stu's voice in his ear, his whole body shivering again and his pride slipping away. His body slumped again and he bit his lip, so glad Stu couldn't see his face in that moment as he whispered to him but by the sounds of it any face he could make in that moment would be hilarious for the man above him. Why wasn't he fighting back? It must be the alcohol. Had to be. Had to be...

Seeing Murdoc wasn’t struggling he smirked again, showing his gap teeth. As he couldn’t bit well without his front teeth he decided to lick his earlobe kissing his neck right under it. He noticed that his arms loosened a bit over his head, so he loosened his grip as Murdoc was behaving well. This time his leg pressed him a bit more as he leaned closer him. Even submissive Murdoc was still hot as hell. When Stuart notice Murdoc wouldn’t fight back and was really enjoying he would let his arms go.

He took a sharp breath in through his broken nose and bit on his lip harder. He tried so hard to not let the other know he enjoyed the feelings on his ear and neck, how much he wanted to lean against the leg desperately but he held his lower half in place. Unfortunately, the upper half of his body betrayed him and he instinctively moved to allow more access for the singer.

Stuart noticed how Murdoc tilted his head inviting him. This way he kissed his neck more roughly, tracing kisses on his jawline and licking where he pleased, really close to his mouth but not kissing him.

He didn’t know Murdoc was that sensitive in this body part, but he could see from the distance some hickeys he earned when he brought birds into his love machine on wheels. So he did the same as the birds should do, desire taking him all over. Now his other free hand grabbed the Satanist by his hips pulling his closer and making his lower body touch his leg.

A moan slipped out of the Satanists mouth as he was forced against the leg, the pressure feeling so good against his increasingly tighter trousers. The kisses against his neck were so amazing as well but the knowledge he was being teased grated against his mind, making him want to resist in retaliation and beg for more at the same time. For now, he insisted on resisting as best he could, though he was very clearly slipping.

Stuart when tired of his neck decided to change his position. That low moan made him confident. He knew anytime old Murdoc could come back all of a sudden but he would risk. He let go the hand over his head letting his arms free, and with both hands he pulled him by his hips, making his tent find the singer's, pressing them close, to show him how he was turned on as well. When he did it, he kissed the bassist, not really believing Murdoc was actually letting him do it. He bit his lip gently to break the kiss.

Murdoc's mind finally let go of resistance at the kiss. He didn't want to fight. He wanted more. He quickly wrapped his arms around the other's back and desperately leaned into the kiss as he felt it breaking. He refused to let it break. He wanted _more._

Stuart's brows rose. He thought he would shove in for such daring. But it didn’t happen, thank God. Without reasoning, he lifted his legs from the floor and held the Satanist against the wall, pressing close as the kiss became sloppy and wet. He really wanted to do it for a long time now. with Murdoc's hands around his shoulders it made everything simpler.

He let out a muffled groan into the sloppy kiss, not fighting at all as he was lifted, simply clinging onto the other with his claw like fingers. Satan, it felt so good to let go of control, to be held in a position like he was about to be fucked against a wall. That was such a hot thought that another moan freely escaped him and he shivered in the other's grip.

Stuart broke the kiss wordlessly going to attack his neck. While he did that, he dragged the Satanist to his own bed, laying him and crawling on him with hunger. He wanted Murdoc and he wanted to see him begging. He stranded on the man's lap pinning him once more and took off his own shirt.

Murdoc enjoyed every second Stu moved on top of him more than he ever would admit verbally. As soon as the mouth was off his neck, he wanted to pull the other back down and let him attack it until he bled but he was quickly distracted with Stu taking off his shirt.

Like a personal show, he thought to himself. He moved his hands to the closest part of Stu he could touch, his legs, running his nails up the fabric of the others jeans to try and tease the other like he had to him just moments ago

Stuart loved those claw like nails on his Jeans he smirked widely going to take him shirt off too... he wouldn't need it anymore, would he? In addition, Stuart licked his lips seeing the Satanist that close, he was so fucking hot. With one movement, he pinned his hands over his head once again, kissing his neck and his bare chest.

Murdoc gripped his own hand as they were put over his head body squirming into the touches as it was attacked with the others mouth. It all felt so good, he couldn't comprehend how he got into this situation, nor did he want to. He just wanted to feel more.

The body against his own felt amazing, beyond compare of any bird he'd hand before, they were all so.. bumpy or fast. Stu's skin was so smooth and everything he did was so mind meltingly teasing and slow. Satan did he want to wine and beg for more.

Stuart was really trying his best to make Murdoc beg... God, how he wanted to hear Murdoc lose all his pride under him. To that, he thought quickly letting his hands go for a moment while he began going down. Starting on his lips, he went to his jawline, neck, chest, abs and stopped on his waist line, looking up to tease him with a skillful hand ready to unbuckle his pants.

Murdoc's free hands tangled themselves in the sheets we was so proud of while the slow kisses drove him insane and he finally let out a whine as they stopped

"Stuuuu...I'm bloody dying down ere...c             ‘mmon...." He covered his face with one hand as he said it, so embarrassed he'd let himself sound so desperate.

Stuart wanted to laugh out loud but it could ruin the mood. He chuckled lowly, getting the reaction he wanted from his older mate. He could swear that wasn’t the tone of voice he was used to hear, as Murdoc was always so angry and bossy all the time. He took off his pants and underwear, noticing how hard Murdoc already was, he engulfed his length all at once.

Murdoc's back arced and he gasped as the amazing feeling washed over him. Being teased for so long made it feel so much better that it normally did from the birds that would come and go, he was honestly worried he was getting desensitized to regular blow jobs but Stu made the whole experience so...exciting again.

"Fuck..." He moaned out, one hand going to tangle itself in the gorgeous holder locks below him.

Stuart slowly slid his mouth down Murdoc’s shaft, sucking gently yet gradually giving him a rougher and more careless blowjob as the minutes went by.

After sucking for a good few minutes. He quickly grabbed ahold of Murdoc's cock and lifted it slightly, then hung his tongue out of his mouth and slowly licked it from bottom to top. He was enjoying every second of it. It was tasty.

Murdoc bucked upwards, the feeling of Stu's tongue moving along his shaft drove him absolutely crazy but he still wanted to force Stu's fantastic mouth back on him and get the release he craved. However, judging on this situation, he was in no place to do so. So he quickly disobedience into begging;

"Fucking hell Stu...so..good...fuck- need-fuck-i fucking-" but his words didn't seem to be coming out right. He was horny beyond imaginable and drunk.

Hear Murdoc stuttering was all he singer could ask for. He was a moaning mess under him. He once again tried to swallow him whole, one of his slender fingers slipping dangerously close to his hole just to tease him "Need what Mu'doc?" He asked in such as lustful voice after letting him go with a loud pop.

He let out another wine and gripped harder at his hair

"I swear to Satan Stu-mmf-..." He was so aware of that finger, stirring up that deep desire in him to be taken all the way. A little bundle of fear screwed up inside him but that only made him want to push that feeling down and do it more "Oh you fucking know Dents-stop teasing-" He hissed, one hand still trying to cover his face

Stuart smirked again, God he never felt so in charge in his whole life.. that was fucking better than any bird he shagged, that was Murdoc Niccals, a sex god, squirming and moaning only for him.

He licked that finger, not really knowing if Murdoc did it with any other bloke. Slowly he pressed that finger inside the Satanist, still sucking him. He would keep teasing, he could.

With his free hand he unbuckled his own pants, really getting what he wanted.... he looked even cute with that red face and so embarrassed.

The hand that was once in Stu's hair shot to the sheets, gripping them so hard he thought he might tear them apart. Honestly he hadn't done this in so long. He had purposely indulged in men in Stoke just to piss of his father while he still lived with him but being in the spotlight meant any new blokes he picked up risked blabbing Murdoc was Bi and he couldn't risk that for fear of their popularity going down. All these thought shot by his mind amazingly fast, helping him relax and get used to the finger inside him

Stuart noticed that he liked it, and didn’t struggle. Now he quickly set his boner free, letting his pants fall and began stroking himself with that vision, he didn’t really mind if Murdoc was seeing him or no.

He added another finger to see how far the sheets could go with those nails. Murdoc was really handsome even this way. Stuart was always a bottom... he preferred to be fuck]ked instead to fuck girls, but he hid that too just like Murdoc

Murdoc looked down seeing Stu touch himself. It was so unlike him yet he started salivating, wanting to taste Stu just as he was doing to him. His lounge tongue slipped out of his mouth and the fingers inside him made him arch and even more, lustful feelings and thoughts inside of him. He didn't even seen to care when the sheets made a distinct sound of breaking beneath him, he just wanted to keep on watching

"Where's your fucking lube?" Stuart asked looking up still scissoring Murdoc while he spoke in a dark low tone. Besides all his anger, he didn’t want to hurt Murdoc, not more than he had already done. Stuart wasn’t that type of guy in bed. He looked at his tongue... God how he wanted it all over.

Murdoc moved the hand covering his face to point at the fixed table besides the bed. On top of the table was an ashtray and cigarettes packets as well as a lighter and a small knife, all stuff Murdoc wanted to be in reach of at all times. The lube was in the drawer because he still had some _class._

Stuart grabbed it roughly. He took off the rest of his clothes in front of Murdoc and decided to change his plan a bit. He would use lube _if_ he felt like it. "On the floor. Knees." he bailed his hands into fists as if he wanted to attack the satanist. If Murdoc wanted to be fucked he would have to behave well for that

"NOW" he yelled losing his patience while he pulled the man by his hair to make him stand.

Instinct cause Murdoc to open his mouth to protest as he was pulled up but he quickly shut it when he realized he was as the one that had begged for all of this. With reluctance he just grunted and grabbed Stu's hand to try and help loosen the grip

"Okay okay! Just...please not the hair! I'll get down!" He whimpered as he tried to free his hair. He really didn't like hair pulling. He hardly changed his hair since he scarcely let people touch it.

Stuart didn’t care about his hair. He was angry still and would teach Murdoc not to call him faceache never more. "Shut up and suck Mu'doc, your voice annoys me." he was standing in front of the Satanist looking him in the eyes his gap teeth showing and a different light shining his eyes.

"Didn't you want that Mudsie? Put that mouth to work and stop complaining will ya...?" he narrowed his eyes placing a hand on his hair again. He could do it, Murdoc begged for that. He was strong enough to go out whenever he wanted, he was on his knees ‘cuz he fucking loved that. He leaned closer and spoke into his ear "If you make me wet I can fuck you with more than my fingers huh ..?" he licked behind his ear coming back to his normal position.

Murdoc didn't need much more prompting after that. He leaned in, took Stu's cock in hand and started licking aaall the way around it with his Stupidly long tongue. It did taste as good as he hoped and he was soon sacking on the tip and working his way down it, slower that Stu for that little bit of revenge.

Stuart felt his knees almost giving in. that long tongue felt amazing... "I wonder where you learned how to suck like that mate..." he teased, once again messing his hair. Murdoc looked really vulnerable now, he moaned loudly.

Murdoc growled as the other messed with his hair, letting his sharp teeth ding in a bit for a slight taste of revenge before continuing as he pretended like nothing happened

Stuart grunted in pain, letting his hand go. He wanted so bad to slap him across the face right now.. But instead he just smiled widely, Murdoc never lost his pose even kneeling. The Satanist kept moving.

Stuart’s eyes immediately rolled to the back of his head and fluttered closed as Murdoc took in his length. His mouth felt so hot and wet, and God his tongue was perfect. The way it wrapped around his shaft like that made moans slip the singer’s lips uncontrollably.

Stuart grabbed ahold of Murdoc’s head gently, whilst he sucked on his member. Even hearing the sounds made 2D blush a bright pink within his cheeks. “Oh fuck,” he groaned, vocalizing his curses. “Jus’ like that...”

Murdoc loved to hear Stuart cussing... while in sex of course. He kept that pace and for a while he tried to put him whole into his mouth, deep throating. He choked a little and let a trail of saliva connect his mouth to his cock. He had a sly smile wiping the corner of his mouth and looking to him. All his sharp teeth showing.

It all felt so good. Every part of the singer was so sensitive. Murdoc was giving him the best blow he had ever received before in his entire life! And then the bassist even tried to deepthroat him which felt fucking beautiful, even when he gagged.

Stuart gazed down at him, panting and biting his bottom lip to hold back his groans. Just seeing Murdoc the way he was, looking so needy and vulnerable, made Stuart’s cock twitch.

"Enough... c'mon on the bed." now he asked a bit softer "Hands and knees" he was amused how Murdoc was obedient.

Murdoc growled slightly, not extremely pleased about being ordered around but still being as desperate as he was he did as he was told. The soft tone did help him feel at least a little bit better about it.

With that, 2D hopped onto the bed behind the bassist who was already in position. He kneeled closer and prodded the man’s entrance with his tip. “Mmm~” The singer vocalized, not pushing in just yet; he was admiring his view. It was a rare sight and would probably be a long time since he’d see this again. He let a hand rest on his ass ready to spank it as he was really angry still. Mercifully he grabbed the lube and decided to use it, to be more pleasant to both man.

Murdoc's body shook a little in embarrassment, feeling the other poking his hole and his deep black eyes watching him. He knew this memory would haunt him for longer than he cared to think about and he dreaded if his needy body ever wanted to go back for more. However, right now he was going to enjoy this rare experience he was having now

"Scared....?" Stuart asked laying on him "I won’t hurt you, unless you want." he teased a bit more pressing him into Murdoc. That was something he wouldn’t forget anytime soon. He squeezed Murdoc’s cheek before he prodded at his entrance again.

Stuart wasted no more time and pushed himself in, tilting his head back and letting out a gentle sigh as he did. “Fuck...” he cursed under his breath, pulling out half-way and pushing back in fully. “Fuck!” He cursed louder this time, beginning to thrust his hips roughly.

Murdoc yelped slightly as the other pushed in quickly, a little mentally unprepared but not really complaining, quickly getting into the rhythm of it and relaxing into it. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like the pain, it made him want to test the other and he internally debated for a moment if he should before he leant his body down so Stu would have a harder time getting in. He was starting to really enjoy this, easily told from his moans and growing smirk

Stuart loved to see how Murdoc was smirking. It made him feel powerful someway. When he leaned Stuart didn’t like. Stuart pushed Murdoc’s back down. He wanted Murdoc’s arse up in the air perfectly as he fucked him from behind. “You keep like this,” he told him, continuing to thrust his hips at a rather quick pace. “I don’t wanna see you moving.”. the singer didn’t think Murdoc was that silent when fucked, he wanted to hear him scream.

Murdoc let out a pleased chuckle that quickly devolved into moans, the picking up of speed quickly getting to him as his grip on the sheets tightened again and he tried not to let the floors above them know that Stuart was fucking him.

"Ha...can't ya go...a little harder~?" He growled out as he turned his head slightly "Make me fucking hurt Stu…"

That was it. Stuart liked to hear the begging, the pleading, the whining for more. He was more dominant than he thought he was.

With that, Stuart pulled out fully, only to slam right back in down to his hilt. It sent a hot tingle down his spine and he shuddered lightly to the pleasure of Murdoc’s backside. God, that man had it all.

2D continued rolling his hips against Murdoc, roughly. He even gripped tightly onto Murdoc’s shoulders as the taller lad alternated between pounding into him and carelessly rolling his hipbones. His hands had a different plan, though. Which was to grab a handful of Murdoc’s thick, black hair and yank him back. And that, he did.

Stuart pulled Murdoc upwards by his hair, so he was up on his knees with his back pressed against the singer’s. “Tell me,” 2D muttered against his neck, nipping at his skin. “Tell me how bad you want it. Rough, slow, fast, gentle... Tell me. I’ll fuck however you want me to.”

he wanted so bad to hear Murdoc moaning like the whore he was.

Murdoc was melting against the slamming fuck he was getting, desperately crying out in pleasure and broken cries of "yes". His whimpered as he wall pulled up by his hair, surprised that he didn't care much it was getting pulled and the pain in his scalp was fantastic.

"Fuck-Stu- please fuck me until I can't walk anymore-scratch me-hit me-hold me down make me your fucking bitch~!" He moaned as he rolled back into Stu, pushing his dick further back inside of him. He had completely lost his mind to his sexual desires he'd buried for so long at this point that normal Murdoc wasn't coming back until tomorrow. Or maybe even the day after.

Hearing those words... Murdoc’s tone... God, Stuart was in love with Murdoc’s slutty side. So, that was it. 2D, without another word, pushed the bassist back down onto all fours and released the grip on his hair. He grabbed ahold of the man’s hips instead and began furiously thrusting his hips, pounding in and hitting Murdoc’s prostrate every single time.

“You dirty bitch,” 2D spat at him, taking him from behind very harshly. He’d never even shagged a bird this hard and rough before. He spanked Murdoc as he pleased too, releasing his anger a bit.

Murdoc moaned and yelled like his life depended on it as he was relentlessly fucked into his bed that was slowly getting ripped apart by his claws as he tried so hard to hold onto something.

"FuUCK~! Ha~! I...I should piss you off like this more! Or should I ask niceLY-AH!...next time..?" He felt the need to come rising inside and was Stuck between wanting it desperately and wanting to hold it off for more fucking.

"Shut the fuck up, " Stuart spanked him again mercilessly. "I’ll decided if it would have a next time you wanker." Of course he wanted more... he needed more. Deep inside he wasn’t pissed, he was in love. But he wouldn’t show.

Stuart was out of breath, but continued to fuck Murdoc like it was a life or death situation. He even leaned over him again and hit his hips into the bass player harder — it was barely possible to go even rougher, but Stuart pushed it.

“Fuck- Fuck!” 2D groaned out loudly, almost at the tops of his lungs.

"Shit-SHIT~!" Stu I'm gonna-oh fu-" and it all finally got so much for Murdoc and he finally released, all over is destroyed bed, slowly loosing strength as his eyes rolled back in one of the best orgasms of his life. He felt like he was about to rip into the spring mattress at this rate

"Me... ahh.. me..t-." The singer didn’t even finish his sentence as he had already came nice and deep inside of Murdoc. He was sure that Russel or Noodle could probably hear them, but Stuart didn’t care. All that mattered right now, was Murdoc and treasuring this dominant side of his own.

Murdoc slowly went limp, panting against his mattress. Sore, sweaty, fucked more than he'd ever been fucked before and basking in the while experience a slow smile of bliss pulled at his lips though he was too tired to know if his lips actually properly pulled it

Stuart held his position deep inside the bassist to ensure all of his cum was ejaculated into Murdoc. Afterwards, he pulled out and collapsed besides the bass player on the bed, panting very heavily to try and catch his breath back. He couldn’t even keep his eyes open, that’s how much it drained him.

“Oh God...” 2D muttered breathlessly under his own panting. That was the best sex he’s ever given to anyone before. Murdoc felt so good.

Murdoc managed to roll onto his side and rub his eyes, taking out a few teas that had welled up in the last moments.

"Heh...I honestly have no clue what just happened...but it was bloody well fun..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gabshmatos.tumblr.com)


	2. After Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between jokes some things are said.

Stuart laughed... "No clue... I fucked you mate, and not fucked you up..." he went to a sitting position "Yeah... you moaning like a bitch is pretty fun Muds... do you have a fag?" Stuart used to smoke after shagging

"Oh shadap." He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair "On the side table. I'll have one in a min too." He was honestly still exhausted. He was surprised he could even move after all that. "Let's also not forget you bloody started this"

"Lets not sodding forget that you let me do that." he took one and lit it dragging "and I can tell  you liked that..." he teased laughing. "Even messing your pretty hair" He messed with it again.

Murdoc made a nipping motion towards his fingers.

"Don't push it. There's a reason I don't like it bloody touched and you're lucky I let you get away with it most of the time" He pulled himself up and looked down at the mess of his bed, trying to ignore the mess round his bottom half "Fuck sake...I really liked them sheets..."

"Sod off you old goth... just wash them and they would look new..." Stuart took another drag "I'll do it with you another time, I can tell..." He teased closing his eyes for a bit. "Better clean yourself mate, is messing this shit hole." He pointed to the floor where droplets of cum were wetting the floor under the Satanist.

"They're ripped!" He growled, pointing to the massive rip he'd made in them at the end. "Oh very funny, I'll go wash, get your cum out of me and throw it back at you if you don't shut up." Despite this he moved to grab his tossed trousers for some cover, Stumbling a bit when he got up, and go to his shower

Stuart looked at the sheets "Poor thing, not my fault." he shrugged. "You threat too much and does little Muds... I did what I wanted... you should learn a bit from that..." he loved Murdoc ripped his sheets cuz of him

Murdoc growled at him again and left to wash, slamming the door. He'd get that blue haired arsehole back. He wouldn't be so pleased with himself when his beloved keyboard goes missing for a week

Stuart finished his fag and looked to the bathroom's door and smirked. Murdoc didn’t lock it. He tiptoed till there, ready to witness his best mate in his shower. Maybe give him a scare. He was naked and maybe a shower would be something pleasant.

Murdoc was grumbling to himself like the old asshole he was, letting the shower beat down on him as he leant his head against the wall and contemplated what ended him up in that very moment.

Stuart noticed his mate was having a difficult time there, or just being himself. He stepped into hugging him from behind. "Hey..." he thought about screaming, but no he wouldn’t waste more time without Murdoc, he liked cuddling after sex, he couldn’t help that.

Murdoc almost jumped out of his skin when the arms wrapped around him unexpectedly, looking up to see Stu and taking a deep breath to calm himself from that scare.

"Jesus...and little warning would be nice...not that I'm complaining but ..what are you doing?"

"Company" he laid his head on his shoulder laughing from his reaction "And trying to take a shower too." not cuz Stuart was angry that it meant he couldn’t be soft too.

A little smile pulled at the Stokie's lips and he relaxed into the other, letting him rest into his neck. Honestly he was still not fully normal Murdoc yet, his vulnerable side was still very much present so he appreciated the company. That would not stop him making Stupid jokes though "Yeah, smells like you need it."

Stuart giggled softly as Murdoc let him get near. He placed a kiss on his shoulder, seeing how he had marked the bassist. Stuart wondered if he would remember any of that next morning, cuz he wouldn’t forget.

"...y’know...for how great your brutal side was...I. quite like this cuddly Stu too." He tilted his head back so he could kiss the head of wet blue locks "....I feel weirdly not drunk. Is that bad? I never feel not drunk or not hangover."

"I'm used to you being brutal with me... so I guess I learned something... " he chuckled slowly turning the Satanist around. It wasn’t all just anger after all. "Not at all... you have some issues with booze as I have with my pills..." he said softly grabbing the shampoo to wash the others hair. "I'm sorry about the way I talked about your family, I didn’t mean that and It was wrong..." he was trying his best to apologize.

"I...it's okay. I just don't like to...think about it." He flinched slightly as Stu's hand came to his head. "I'm...y’know...sorry about the MTV thing. I was just trying to show off. I shouldn't have made fun of you to do it..."

"That's okay... I don’t have the right to talk about that." The bassist barely talked about his childhood with the singer, just when he was really drunk not making much sense. Murdoc apologizing for something...? He must be really drunk off his arse.

"Most fans know me by this name..." he caressed his face after rubbing his scalp. "I don’t mind you calling me like that... only you can..." Stuart had that as a nickname or sorta. He started to wash his own hair now, lying that he was angry with Murdoc's attitude just to spend time with him. A shitty excuse he could tell.

Muds leant against the wall of shower, watching Stu, thinking.

"...I like 2D better. It's cooler...and it suits you, pretty boy."

“Whatever you please Muds... you gave me this nickname" He meant the accident that give him those dents on his face "do you really think I'm pretty...?" He asked hesitantly, the old atu coming back slowly. entering under the water to rinse his blue locks.

"Do I ever say any different? You're as pretty as they come. Plus I think the eyes are iconic and Stunning.. _I wouldn't change your for the world."_ He looked Stu up and down with a small smile, a thought occurring to him that he was rather lucky to have Stu, a thought that he voiced in a much quieter and sullen tone as his mood dropped "...you're right. _I'm nothing without you..."_

Stuart flushed and looked to any place in the shower. "T-that's not true... I..." he wrapped his arms around Murdoc's waist hugging him, resting his head on the crook of his neck _"I need you more than you think I do..."_ He said not looking him in the eyes. He couldn’t.

Murdoc slowly wrapped his arms on the other’s shoulders and held on tight,  like he just realized Stu could disappear at any minute.

"Heh....I know what you mean...but it made me feel a bit better anyway....thanks Stu..."

Stuart held him close as he became a bit emotional. "You're welcome mate..." He said in a whisper nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, smiling to the fact that Murdoc was a short man. He after a while pulled out slowly and kissed his lips. Passionately with all love and care he could show the bassist.

Murdoc was pretty surprised at the kiss but as it was currently sentimental Murdoc he soon accepted the kiss, holding the other close as he kissed back, trying to let himself be vulnerable and show his live and adoration for the singer. The feelings he was already getting from the kiss threatening to make him tear up. He didn't deserve Stu and he knew it.

Stuart thought this moment was the right one to tell him the words that choked him for so long. He broke the kiss, his eyes tearing as he noticed Murdoc was a bit shaken just like him. Again he hugged his older mate closing his eyes shut, this time one of his arms went under his left one and the other rested on the back of his head, caressing his hair. He loved that tick black locks of him.

 "I love you." all he managed to say. He wants looking for an answer, he didn’t need it. He just wanted to love the bass player who he learned to deal with. Even f he didn’t feel the same. And unfortunately, he was just to coward to tell in his face.

Murdoc was rather shocked at the news, he wasn't sure how to process this information. For most if his life he was sure he didn't know how to love and yet here this singer was, making him feel things he'd never felt before. Was it love? Couldn't be...

He bullied the poor sod all the time. It made him feel bad sometimes...many times....why did he do it if he felt bad? Well it was obviously attention, but attention from who? He did it when it was just the two of them. Why did he bully him with none to give him attention but Stu and feel bad about it? To get attention from Stu? Why didn't he just talk to him if he wanted attention...well he didn't really know how. The only way to get lasting attention from Stu was to...bully and tease him....oh my God he was like a high school by with a crush .

"Holy fuck..." he whispered is realization "I think...I might feel..." He couldn’t say it now yet.”

Stuart chuckled letting him go... "Do you...?" he looked into his mismatched eyes caressing his face and smiling. Some tears visible in the corner of his eyes. He sniffled smiling. God he didn’t shove him, he didn’t hit him... Fuck will Murdoc remember?

"I'm always teasing ya and pushing ya around ain't I? It's the best way to get yer attention on me...well...I think it is...I just...I don't know how to talk.. to people I actually....like..." He trailed off, looking up like he was confused and a bit lost.

"I just...don't know how to...deal with this we rid feeling in me...I thought I hated you but it feel bad when you get upset at me...I don't know..I...I always thought I could never..."  a few tears welled up in his lost looking eyes as well as he rubbed his finger erstwhile in little circles on Stu's back, trying to keep himself grounded. He was drunk and emotional, maybe it wasn’t the best time for Stuart to talk to him.

Stuart didn’t have many friends at all… besides fans all people he had were Noodle Russ and Murdoc. The closest ones. So…

Stuart looked at him carefully... he knew Murdoc wasn’t that good with words when he was nervous.. but he was trying hard. He couldn’t help but smile. "Hey... Muds... that's okay..." he softly wiped the older man tears, to make him feel comfortable. He cupped his face with both hands making him look at his black eyes and he kissed his forehead gently. Some tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

He never thought he would confess in a shower.

The older man felt the tears on his eyes and took a shaking breath in, just only noticing they were there.

"Shit...I never let myself be like this I-..."his eyes finally focused back on reality and he watched Stuart 's eyes above him "Stu...do you think...I'm.-...that I can...you know..." Why was it so hard to say love all of a sudden?

"You can what Muds...?" He said softly still cupping his face and looking into his eyes.

Murdoc felt new tears we long up in his eyes, feeling so helpless and vulnerable in Stu's arms "Satan dammit...love, Stu. Can I love? Do I have the ability to? Do I deserve it...Stu I don't think I deserve to-" He sobbed.

Stuart took a deep breath "Murdoc.." he said in a really serious tone, the man in front of him was really falling apart when things came to love. "I'm not asking you to love me back, ok? I'm asking you to let me love you... _Never have loved doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be loved_." he said all honestly.

"I know you had a shitty time growing up Muds.... and maybe your family never showed you love or even close to that when you were younger..." God those words hurt to tell "So I understand its hard and new for you.. so don’t... don’t force yourself.... ok?" he smiled blinking and letting his own tears fall.

" Besides all that, I'm your best mate, and your frontman... I'm not leaving you." he mentioned thinking about all the people that left Murdoc alone in his life.

Murdoc's listened in silence before his head dropped and he pulled Stu even closer to him. He tried to get a few words out but they were drowned in tears. He just stood there. _Crying_. Murdoc Niccals. Crying like a child as he tried to thank the other. He never wanted to let go. He wanted the only person that loved him to be by his side. Forever.

Stuart 's heart sunk. When he first wanted to be dominant of course he didn’t want to upset Murdoc... He just hugged him and let him cry everything he needed, feeling blessed someway that Murdoc trusted him enough to cry in front of him.

He kissed his temple, his hair, his neck, placing him into the warmest hug he could offer with his bony limbs. Holding him like a mother would hold a son. "That’s okay Muds..." he soothed his older mate with sweet nothings, trying his best to show how much he loved him. Murdoc looked much smaller now. After a  while he rested his head on the other's head, crying too.

Murdoc nodded carefully. He was scared. He needed time. For now, this was good enough. He forced his sobs down and after a while he lifted his head and wipped his eyes, standing there for a moment before managing to say

"Can-...will you...come to bed with me? I need to sleep..." He was so tired after all of that sex followed by a mass of emotions that he definitely wasn't used to.

"Sure mate..." He said turning the shower off and grabbing a towel he had his doubts that was clean, nearby. Absentmindedly he decided to dry Murdoc first. As he was taking care of him. He was still drunk Stuart could tell, and he didn’t want him to slip on the wet floor and get hurt.

If Murdoc next morning push him away and yell at him that he was still in his bed, well at least he did something good for a friend.

Murdoc stood and let him, too drained to stop him if he wanted to, which he didn't. He just watched his friend and let his thought swirl trough his tried mind. Maybe he should go see that sociologist Russel suggested. No, he'd definitely say fuck that to that idea in the morning.

"Think you can walk?" Stuart asked carefully leaning closer, he knew Murdoc was sore cuz of him. "Want your clothes...?" God how it'd be nice if Murdoc let the singer help him like this always, it made Stuart so happy.

"I can walk." He murmured. He'd feel it in the morning but for now it was just setting in and he felt okay. "Just...my trousers." It felt so weird to let the other help him but he could see how happy it made him so he felt okay about letting him help.

Stuart grabbed his trousers and underwear offering him without a word. He took some steps far from him to give him some space, he didn’t know if Murdoc liked to be spoiled like that, or was the alcohol making his defenses fall. He dried himself going to the bedroom to look for his own clothes. The singer just put his trousers back.

                He dared to look into Murdoc's wardrobe. Who usually did the laundry was Russel, and he always asks Noodle to put clean blankets to Murdoc. Seeing his sheets ripped Stuart grabbed the blanket.  He looked outside the window and it was about to rain. "It might get cold... " he said to himself, worrying about Murdoc.

Murdoc slipped into the clothes, soon leaving the bathroom to find Stu, a part for him hoping he hadn't run for the hills after what happened in the shower. Once he emerged he noticed the singer looking off outside. He didn't much care  what he was looking at and took this opportunity to wrap his arms around him from behind, making him feel a bit more comforted and confident.

Stuart yelped "A warning would be nice..." He told mocking Murdoc's tone of voice smiling "I took the blankets if you don’t mind...  It might be cold." he said turning to look to the bassist "just... don’t puke on me okay?" He said chuckling and kissed his lips. A loud boom hit outside and lit all the Winnie. A thunder, it was already raining...

"You're so funny. I'm not gonna puke ya sod." He joked back, accepting the kiss. He glanced outside at the storm. He didn't mind storms much but Goddam they were loud from inside his Winnie. "...you can go if you like...gets real loud in here from storms..."

When the thunder hit Stuart closed his eyes and his head went down. He hated thunders. "I can sleep on the floor Muds... I just... Don’t feel like going outside now.. get wet and... sick… I mean who’s gonna sing if I’m sick?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously, his hands were already shaking "I know you have that old mattress... that you use when Noodle comes here to sleep with you after nightmares..." he held his hand, really afraid of the noises outside.

Murdoc was kind of supported as how quickly Stuart folded because of the storm, his protective side surging back to the surface as he placed a hand on starts shoulder. Again alcohol.

"Stu..you don't have to sleep on the sodding floor, it's too much of a mess for the mattress anyway. C’mon." He carefully lead the singer to the bed and made him sit down on the sheet less mattress before he went to shut all the binds on the Winnie, to try to muffle the sounds of the storm. He also made sure the broken door was fully shut, honestly, he had the skills to fix it but he couldn't be arsed to.

Stuart just laid down with both hands covering his ears and shivering. Sometimes he was just a taller kid. He didn’t know why he was so afraid of thunders, he just did. He could feel a migraine coming, but he wouldn’t bother Murdoc for his pills. He was being so nice.

Murdoc was quickly back to kneeling next to him on the bed and tried to make sure he was okay

"Stu? I uh- I can put some music on if that will help? Block out the noise and all" He didn't know what he was doing but he was really trying to help.

"Just... Just lay with me Muds..." he said in a whisper. Hearing Murdoc that worried with him made his weak heart melt. "Stay." God, he was asking him to stay into his own Winnie for fucks sake. "And tomorrow... don’t push me away... please."

A little feeling of hurt emerged in Murdoc at how upset and scared Stu was of him leaving and he was quick to lay with him and slip his arms around the younger man protectively.

"I won't. I swear...and if I do anything Stupid in the morning you can hit me with my bass" He joked, trying to help the boy relax more.

Stuart chuckled a bit... he wouldn’t do it. Another thunder. Now he buried his face into the other's chest sighing. "Thank you Muds.." now Stuart seemed a lot smaller than he was actually.

Stuart cuddling him like a child made him felt so much better and like his old self he couldn't describe it.

"Really, you're helping me too. Besides, I think I owe you for the shower" He kissed the other's damp locks and ran his fingers into his hair "Pretty boy..."

Stuart blushed a light pink smiling dumbly, he nuzzled his face into his chest closing his eyes "How many times I dreamed that I could do this..." he chuckled placing an arm around the bassist softly… words slipping as he was so happy to be called pretty boy. He hugged him. Murdoc smelled so nice after the shower

"Awwh, you dreamed of me? You're so cute~" He teased, gently running his nails other the other's scalp absentmindedly "What else have you dreamed about?"

Now Stuart 's eyes widened... "Well I...." he swallowed hard "I dreamed that... I could lay with you... as I already said.... but most of my dreams you were just... being nice to me... y'know? Nothing amazing..." he played with his chest hair "That you didn’t hit me... didn’t call me names... you were nice. And we made lots of songs together... interviews..." he smiled again "that you weren’t so angry with me, with the world.. That you didn’t ... hate me..." he whispered the last part, sometimes Stuart really believed his mate hated him. "That I sang for you.. there’s ... there’s nothing that makes me happier than creating with you mate..." he said all honestly. Blatantly avoiding talking about his wet dreams that involved the bassist.

The bassist went quiet for a moment, thinking about all he'd been told. Hell, did he feel awful. He pushed around this boy so much he had to dream of getting the Stokie being nice to him.

"...Stu i-...I don't...I don't think I hate you...how about you and me create the next album? Hm? And we can do more of...this." He gushed the hand that was going through 2D's hair to geSture at the both of them "More this less, throwing hands."

Stuart leaned into his touch. "Yes we may... I'm not that clever but... I think I can try something." He smiled feeling glad Murdoc didn’t hate him. And finding that all that fight ended in just they laying on the same bed, who could tell?

"Hey! You may not be smart...at all...but you're a great musician! I think with my creative genius and your creative... fingers, we can make art beyond compare!" Get it? Fingers? Keyboard?

"You're making me blush Muds..." he said with a smile. He couldn’t ask for a better compliment than Murdoc Niccals saying he was a great musician...  He thought he was just dumb pretty boy with a good singing voice. "I think we make a good pair when it comes to music, mate.." he began caressing the other man's back feeling his muscles. The ones Stuart didn’t have any.

"That we do Stu...now let me see that blushing face of yours, I wanna ingrained that in my brain" He teased as he looked down and pulled Stu's face up, not harshly but persistently

Stuart didn’t struggle. He looked up missing himself for a bit into those mismatched eyes. His face was a dark shade of red and his mouth was half opened..  as he was asking for another kiss. His eyes were still with tears, as he became really upset with the storm. He was really cute to look at.

Murdoc's own face flushed deep red and he stared at the sight longer than he intended to     "Fuck Stuart … You’re bloody lovely." He purred before he gently pulled the other up and craned his neck to kiss the other, eyes half open to watch the other's adorable face.

Stuart kissed him back. This time calmly... he found himself anything but cute... "I like your soft side, Muds..." he smiled still with his eyes closed savoring the Satanist... yeah he tasted like booze but Stuart didn’t mind.

"I like when you're nice with me..." he whispered pressing his forehead against the Satanist's. Fuck he was addicted to his touches and kisses. Even if it was for a little while, Stuart loved being spoiled and cared by his older mate. Even if it was only for this night.

“You're the only one that's seen it Stu...only for you...and Noodle a little bit. You know, I think I'm enjoying this too." He mumbled, pushing and hand pack into the other's hair "I'm trusting you not to blab about this, you hear?"

"I won’t... you have my word mate" Stuart really noticed how carefully he was with Noodle... they were all her fathers after all. He thought for a second "With a condition..." he smirked teasingly showing his gap teeth.

"Oh! You making bargains now? That's my thing." He crackled "Go on then pretty boy, if you're lucky I may consider it”

"Can... can we do it again...? Another time... I mean when you want... if you want..." he was getting confused with the words "I really enjoyed that... and I wouldn’t mind repeating... it can be our secret? Yeah... kinda..."

"Yes" Murdoc says a little too quickly, clearing his throat and glancing away "I mean...look, I've been getting so bored of sex with random birds all the bloody time...it was...exciting. I mean.... okay my turn to make a demand, you have to let me top you next. I wanna see your pretty face as you before for it from me~" He Stuck his tongue out teasingly.

Stuart smiled "I dreamed about being bottom to you, Muds..." he looked deep into his eyes "I'd love to... I mean... you're so bossy all the time that I learned to like it..."he shrugged "And your soft side well.. I'm glad I'm able to know that it exists..." he smiled softly.

"Hope those birds didn’t mean anything to you mate..." he got a bit jealous.

"Pfft- them mean anything? You want to know how many of their names I remember? That's a rhetorical question. I can't remember any." He was weirdly proud of that fact.

Stuart chuckled "Muds... there is something that always bothered me... and I wanted to ask you..." he lost totally his sleep talking and hearing the old man's jokes.. he felt so safe.

"Don't say it like that Stu! Go on. I'm answering questions anyway. But I reserve the right to not answer." The way he had said it honestly did make the other a little worried but he wasn't in a position to be the worried one at the moment.

"Well... why did you steal my girlfriend...?"he asked about Paula "I mean... you didn’t keep with her after... you just made her break up with me... but why?" He looked into his eyes, his big round black holes shining with curiosity. "I know she was a whore after all and... that's okay if you don’t want to answer..."

Murdoc thought about the question for a while. Honestly he wasn't sure why he did it. She was right ugly to him. He only really knew she wasn't the guitarist he was looking good for and he hated, hated seeing those two together.

"I dunno. Didn't really like her...plus she pissed me off when she was around you. Wasn't good for you in the end hey?" He tried to answer

Stuart chuckled "For a moment I thought you could be jealous..." He buried his face in his chest, knowing it was a silly thought. "I got really when you brought those birds here..." He stated being really honest with Murdoc. It was Stupid but he couldn’t help. He wanted the bassist for a long time.

"If you start going round with birds after this I would be well jealous of you." He claimed in the most reassuring Murdoc away he could "I'm gonna have a hard time bringing any more here with you fucking me to high hell ingrained in my mind. Ooh, fucking in high hell sounds fun!"

Stuart laughed out loud snorting. He had a really strange laugh he sometimes showed. Quickly he placed a hand on his mouth to stop his weird noises. "I won’t mate... I wouldn’t change you for the world..." He said the same words Murdoc did about him.

"Awwwh you're getting so sappy on me. It's gross. Do it again." Murdoc didn't comment on the laugh, he was just pleased he was laughing since he was petrified by the storm moments ago

"I'm very clingy when I have the chance... By the way Paula hated that..." He began kissing his face with sloppy kisses "Gross enough for you...?" he placed kissed on his cheeks, neck nose, forehead... just to make Murdoc angry.

"Alright that's it-" He grabbed Stu and flipped then both over so Murdoc was on top of the singer "Now this is gross" He smirked with evil glee before licking all the way from Stu's neck to his face with his long tongue.

“Sod off…” Stuart told him pushing him away and wiping his face… Now he was smelling like booze “I prefer when you kiss me…”

Murdoc leaned closer and kissed him as a apology.

"Wow now you're taking care of me... that's gross..." Stuart joked "please continue..." He loved the way Murdoc was spoiling him. He kissed his cheek in a tender act.

Stuart knew they weren’t boyfriends, a couple or anything. But he would keep treating Murdoc well, and caring about him, was his nature... he loved him. He couldn’t help that

"I haven't done much for you Stu...wish I could do more...but I'll take more kisses anyway." He grinned mischievously and moved in. He was surprised how much he enjoyed this, especially in comparison to making the other upset.

Stuart smiled kissing his nose. Was all really new to him... the sex, his soft side... he wish he could do it outta the Winnie too... but that was too much. For now he had Murdoc, and that was what mattered. He had already forgiven the bassist for everything he had done till now... and was so happy he didn’t hate him. Stuart couldn’t tell how next days would be but for now he felt happy and cared. He grabbed his hand, playing with it.

Murdoc quite happily accepted the treatment as he sat there. The singer was so cute, giving him little affectionate kisses, playing with his hand, looking so peaceful. He'd never had that before. It made him weirdly...happy.

"I like your tiny hands..." Stuart said looking down. He knew Murdoc never felt love before, so he was doing his best to show him he cared about even tiny details of him.

Murdoc Stuck out his tongue at the other man.

"They're not tiny, yours are just big. And you can call them what they are. Claws~" He chuckled as he tapped the tails of the hand Stu was playing with against the other's palm softly.

"Okay Mr. claws..." Stuart sweetly kissed his palm, and kissed each of his fingers "I dunno, it look like a hand to me..." he joked.

Murdoc lifted his hand from the others and laid the end of his index finger on 2D's nose

" Bet that's not what you were thinking when they were sliding down your back."

Stuart smiled "I was just thinking how good I felt inside you..." He teased back. “Is it hurt badly, mate?... y’know I can’t see it and you’re being a nurse now..." he joked showing him the places where Murdoc scratched him on his back.

Murdoc considered his answer carefully.

"Uh...well...it may not scar...if you're optimistic. You're optimistic right Stu?"

"Right Muds..." he turned back "I wouldn’t mind... everyone has scars... some deeper than others..." he smiled again trying to sound smart. "The biggest ones I have are on my face, at least my back I can hide..." he said mentioning the accident that left his head dented.

"Yeah...that's true...all your scars...." Murdoc trailed off, glancing Stu's eyes, not able to shake the knowledge that all of Stu's scars were his fault. He'd hit him with a car. He threw him out of the car. He suddenly felt awful about it

"Hey Muds... what... what’s wrong..?" he placed a hand on the others shoulder seeing him upset "Was something I did.. I'm sorry..." he hated seeing Murdoc sad. Always hated. When he got outta his Winnie looking depressed the singer always tried his best to make his day brighter, even if all he earned back was a punch and some curses.

He quickly snapped out of it at Stu's touch

"N-no you didn't do anything. It's okay. I just. Spaced out a bit! I'm just getting tired, we should sleep ey?" He pulled on a smile before pretending to check the bite under the cloth

Stuart flinched at his sudden movement "Think we should..." he said in a sad tone. he though for a second. "And Muds... I know... you never apologize for what happened to me... the accidents... but... just to let you know, I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago..." he kissed his forehead "So, don’t worry bout that ok?"

Murdoc didn't say anything for a while, not sure what to do in response. After a few more moments he silently took Stu's hand and gently  pushed it into his own black locks, hoping Stu knew what it meant to him.

Stuart smiled... his damaged brain trying to process what that act meant. He caressed his hair tenderly not messing it "You're beautiful.." he said innocently. Stuart knew that under all the armor he made himself Murdoc was a kind and lovely man... he just suffered too much to become what he is.

"You're too good for me" Murdoc smiled weakly in return "Come on, lay down with me." He moved away from the hand and down into the stained mattress below, tiredness finally getting the better of him

Stuart did what he was told... laying on his chest with a soft sigh. "Comfortable Muds..?" he began playing with his chest hair.

Besides Paula, Stuart didn’t sleep with anyone in his life, were all just quick shaggs and goodbye, that felt warm, felt like home.

He grunted in response, hand quickly going back to the others hair that was practically dry now. "You're weirdly warm for being so spindley 2D. "

Stuart smiled "Thank Muds..." He said softly... "Thanks for letting me staying..." he kissed his chest.

"Don't thank me. I asked you to in the first place. Besides, we had fun didn't we?"

Stuart nodded. "We always have fun Muds... with or without sex..." he said as sex was just a detail. Doing tiny and simple things with Murdoc when he actually lets Stuart be around meant the world to the singer.

"Now that was a very smart sentence. See Stu?  You can be clever." He patted the younger man's head and looked down at him "We gonna have more fun tomorrow?"

"As long it’s you and me mate, forever if you want." he said in a happy tone smiling.

"I'm the immortal one Stu. But for the rest of your life, I think that would be very fun."

"Guess would be something difficult seeing me getting older and you not mate..." The price of immortality was high. Seeing all his loved ones dying.

"Yeah...sometimes I wonder why I did this...why I asked for this...I feel like one day I could off myself and asking for this eternal life will be for nothing… I mean, even I have my limits with what I can handle.”

Stuart listened "Well maybe when I'm close to death I can make a deal myself too..." he shrugged as it was something reasonable "So I can spend more time on your side." they barely had sex and Stuart was already thinking about aging with Murdoc.

"No. Stu no. I am not letting you get mixed up in demons and I mortality and all this shit." He wrapped his arms around Stuart protectively while looking off into the distance "enjoy your life."

"I’m sorry..." Stuart mumbled. "I'll I promise, as many years as I have..." he said softly loving that tight embrace.

"As many years..." He trailed off, thumb gently ribbing up and down in a kind of grounding way once again.

"Hey Muds...' He said in a small whisper eyes closing

"Yeah Stu?" He whispered lowly back, still staring at the ceiling

"I love you.." He said in a whisper, not really minding if he would answer or no.

He just felt the urge to tell him that.

"...thank you..." He wasn't ready yet...but he would get there. He would.

Stuart  smiled wrapping his arms around the Satanist tightly.

"...Night Bluebird." He finally closed his eyes, not really caring if it wasn't night or not, he didn't really know.


	3. Chapter 3

Some days later, Stuart was thinking about his offer. Being bottom to Murdoc. It someway made him horny almost immediately. After recording of “Feel Good Inc.” he became a bit jealous about all that women around Murdoc… He wanted to be them. Or make them go away.

He came late that night. Horny and a little high on his pills that gave him the courage to do that. Murdoc that day didn’t drink much. He was enjoying the sensation after the recording. Stuart knocked the door hoping he would attend him and not be much drunk.

“Oi Dents… Thought you were sleeping, mate… nightmares again? I was just about to go to bed…” Murdoc noticed how he was red in the face… And not breathing normally. Those were signals of a nightmare or something else.

“H-hey Muds… I can’t sleep….” He said in a mumble. Murdoc grinned.

“Maybe I can make you tired enough to have a good sleep Stu~” He teased pulling him inside roughly. “But tell me… why did you came here Stu? Want me to tell you a fairytale to sleep?” He folded his arms sitting on the bed.

“I came to…” He hesitated a bit, losing his confidence a little with those hungry mismatched eyes. “I didn’t like you with those birds…” He said closing his eyes, afraid Murdoc would punch him for such a ridiculous reason. They weren’t dating so… He would tell him that and that he should shove of… Murdoc did what he wanted.

“Oh… why D? Wasn’t my idea just to tell you…” He said with a smile “C’mere…” He pointed to the bed. Stuart sat next to him.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. Murdoc wasn’t mad at him but Stuart acted like he was.

“Hey… Don’t need to be sorry. Was something for recording, just…” He soothed things hugging him, feeling his heart warmer and his pants tightening noticing he had a little tent. “Were you jealous huh..?” He smirked. Stuart just nodded frantically. “And why were you jealous Stu…?” He said going to nip his ear.

“Cuz I wanted to be them… I mean.. I wanted you…” He said after moaning lowly… His hands were on his lap, fingers playing nervously. That was his Stuart Pot… who came to him and tell him what he wants. Sometimes wrapped around his finger, sometimes yelling and cussing at him. Murdoc loved those both sides of his singer and now he knew that for sure.

“You still want me Bluebird…?” Murdoc asked into his ear. Stuart only nodded “Please…”

Murdoc licked his neck from the collarbone till his ear. Stuart didnt find him gross,. he just smiled and bit his lower lip with what remained from his teeth.

Soon Murdoc laid him down on the bed with ripped sheets. He smiled remembering why they were ripped. Noticing this, Stuart spread his legs wrapping them around the Satanist’s waist and pulled him closer. "You’re such turn on, Muds... didn’t you want to sleep..?"

"...how with you making me want to fuck you now? Is that what you want pretty boy?" He growled lustfully as he ran a hand up his side and leaned into the other's neck, sharp teeth trailing over the other's skin "You want to ruin my bed more? We'll have to sleep in your room at this because I will tear this bed apart while I make you scream my fucking name."

Stuart moaned lowly... "I don’t have long nails as those fucking claws you got Muds... I'm not ruining anything..." he tilted his head to the side so Murdoc could have full access to his neck "I can buy you other..." He purred in satisfaction.

"Hmmmmm what if I'm too tired?" He teased, pulling back without touching the singer "How much do you want it~?"

Stuart frowned, Murdoc didn’t look any tired. He grabbed his hand and placed on his trousers, a big bulge noticeable under his tight jeans... "This much..." He was turned on with just some kisses, he came in hard already... Stuart was really easy to turn on... just imagining could make him hard. Murdoc knew that.

 "C'mon mate... are you too tired to fuck my tight arse... really? You're probably getting old..." He teased kissing his neck and squeezing Murdoc’s boner.

Murdoc growled in response of the words and gripped the other's bulge tightly

"Ooohh you wanna play this game? Alright~" He dove into the other's neck and started biting and kissing relentlessly, moving his hand from his crotch to tease the singer without touching him.

"Muds..." He moaned his name pulling him closer, welcoming him... there was no game, He was in love with him and wouldn’t waste any opportunity to be closer.

"Sing for me Bluebird~" He growled into the other's ear as he pushed the other's shut up again so he could leave his mark all over that soft beautiful skin.

Stuart moaned a bit louder this time. He knew those sharp teeth’s would leave big purple marks... but he didn’t care, he liked the idea of Murdoc owning him "Make me yours, Muds..." he said in a low tone closing his eyes "Please.." he whispered.

He couldn't resist that tone for a second. He bit in hard at one point of the singer’s neck before ripping off his shirt to lick and bite his chest, even across his nipples to see if he could get some future out of that.

Murdoc made the singer shiver once again, he was really sensitive on some spots on his neck and nipples... his cock throbbed with that approaching. He wanted more, he needed... he wanted Murdoc to be rough with him...

Murdoc slipped his arms under Stu to grab onto his back with good claw like hands and slowly pull them down, leaving slight scratches on his back as he entertained his mouth with his nipples, wanting to hear more glorious sounds from the man below him.

"Fuck Mu'doc... " he grabbed his shoulders tempted to mess his hair but he didn’t. With his long limbs he was managing to open the other's trousers again, so needy he was.

"So needy already? Never knew you were such a slut Bluebird~" He growled, moving back up to catch Stu's mouth in a deep kiss, tongue teasing the other's lips.

"I have to tell you the same Muds..." he felt that kiss and rolled his hips up to touch Murdoc's... "I want to be your slut..." He said moaning when he broke the kiss.

"Mmm that sounds nice~ I'll be your bitch and you be my slut. Tell me how much you like being my little slut, Stu." He demanded, grabbing Stu's hips and pulling them down as he started to undo his trousers once again.

Stuart chuckled once again. His dirty talking was really funny... "hmmm.." he changed position getting on top of Murdoc once again... he quickly opened his fly and released his boner. next he tore Murdoc's trousers too squeezing both erections against each other and moaning like the whore he was. "I want you to fuck me so bad Muds... please.. make my wet dream come true... I'd loooove your big cock pounding my tight hole _sir_ , please..." he said stroking them both, whispering into his ear, with a softer tone as he had such a girly voice.

Murdoc growled from his position below the other, moving his hand down to grab his cute little ass.

"You want that hm~? Want me to top tear your little hole? Mmf-" He rolled his hips to rub his cock against the other's "How bout I stretch that little hole of yours~ I'll let you take your pick of what I use." He took Stu's chin with one hand and pulled him level with his face "fingers, or tongue~?"

Stuart bit his lip. Murdoc was really known for having such a ridiculous long tongue "Muds I... I was never licked... so..." He got redder, being honest, Murdoc would be the first to do it... and he was a bit afraid of those claws hurting him. "Please ... tongue sir..." he said going to his under position again, letting Murdoc top him.

Just think about that made his cock ooze precum like a faucet... he hid his face smiling, noticing that. Red as an apple. Murdoc was such a tease.

"Sir? I like that...I like that very much...that will get you...everywhere~" the Satanist purred, grabbing Stu's legs and pulling off for the remaining clothes before pulling his legs up and open, stopping for a moment to admire the view "Mmm....beautiful~"

"I bet it's tasty too... Will you be just lookin?" He lolled his tongue outta his mouth playfully. He knew his pubes were blue too, that was something odd but Muds seemed to like. “Please…" he bit his lip again.

"How could I say no to that tone~?" He chuckled darkly, swooping down to begin licking and teasing his hole, making it nice and wet while still not fully entering him.

"Fuck Muds..." he said placing a hand really gently on his black locks not messing them "You're my first doing that... did you know that...?" he moaned again with all those teasing. The others blokes that he shagged didn’t stretched him properly... just wanted to fuck nothing else.

Murdoc relaxed as he felt the hand, feeling it just gently touching. It made his feel weirdly happy. He lifted his head and peeked past Stu's dick to his face.

"I'm gonna treat you, Bluebird. The whole way thorough." He insisted before going back down and, ever so slowly, worming his tongue into the tight hole

Stuart blushed feeling someway, loved and cared.. Even if it was an intimate and awkward situation. That wasn’t just sex... Murdoc was being really nice to him. He loved the way he called him Bluebird... he moaned softly caressing his hair, encouraging him...

Murdoc tenses for only a moment as fingers worked their way into his hair before quickly relaxing as he remembered it was Stuart. He pushed his tongue in in a little further before pulling it out, and straight back in again, deeper and deeper.

Stuart was loving it... but he wanted more "Muds... please... I want you... I need you..." he gave him the lube he was already holding. "Please...?" He smiled sweetly while his cock was throbbing.

Murdoc pulled out his tongue, licking his lips quite proudly of himself before carefully taking the lube.

"You want my cock now, Bluebird? You're looking very pent up there~" He ran the fingers of his other hand ever so gently over Stu's cock, in such a teasing way that even he felt teased by it.

Stuart let his head fall his body arching to that touch... "I’m not just looking, I am… please give it to me.." he said breathlessly. "Fuck me please sir..." he spread his legs even more in an obscene way.

"Good boy, Satan you look so good right now I could eat you." He growled lowly, going to bite on Stu's neck while he lubed up his own cock. Once he was ready he pulled back and grabbed sustainable legs again, holding them as he lined himself up and making sure he had the best view "Ready~" He held off a little longer to tease him but his own desperation was getting hard to bear.

Stuart pulled him roughly by his neck closer smirking. "Ravish me... Mu'doc.." He said in a low tone challenging him and losing his patience again a little.

Murdic growled once more before slamming himself into the younger man, not looking away from his face despite the glorious pleasure that came from feeling the inside of Stuart’s tight walls around him.

"MU'DOC" Stuart screamed... "Fuck... you're so big..." He teased feeling himself filled up with the Satanist... his hands rested on his hips, he pulled him closer, as he wanted to feel him whole inside him. His eyes rolled into his head and he drooled... he could swear Murdoc was already hitting his prostate that way.

Murdoc moaned as the other pulled him further in, he was defiantly going to ingrain 2D desperately pulling his cock further inside him while calling said cock big into his brain. It was the hottest thing he'd ever come across since latex clothes.

"Some people already told me that, luv” He chuckled a bit before moaning. “Fuck Stu...you feel so good.." He purred, leaning over to lock up the drool "And you're already making a mess. We certainly hardly started haw haw" He pulled out halfway before slamming back into Stu, slowly starting up a rhythm of slow, deep thrusts.

"Shut up and fuck me..." he felt those thrusts starting "Just... aah... fuck.. me ... Muds..." he closed his eyes and let his body melt, opening his legs and began stroking his own cock, moaning his name while little tears appeared in the corner of his eyes. He was in heaven.

Murdoc did as he was told picking up the pace while also moving Stu's hand from his cock and replacing at with his own.

"I'm looking after you." He growled simply as he pumped in time with his thrusts.

"Looking after huh...?" Stuart quickly moved to be on his hands and knees, doing the same he forced the Satanist to before. He didn’t need to be forced, he was a slut himself.  "So take care of me like this, Muds..." he swayed his hips teasingly... "Please..” he laid down on the pillow a wide grin on his face and his ass in the air...

With a hungry, animal like growl Murdoc was back on Stu and slamming into him. Stu really knew how to push his button and he was already picking up speed and strength rapidly as he pounded into the other while also reaching round and squeezing he others cock before he over again pumped it.

"If you don't stop showing off I'm gonna start making you bleed for me, Bluebird" He ran his teeth over the flesh of the others back in warning.

Once he felt those teeth on his flesh that was it. Stuart turned his slutty side on " Please Muds... M-make me - Fuck! Just make me hurt so good, Mu'doc. Stop talking and fucking make me scream your name and fucking make me yours."

Now Stuart couldn’t help but scream, in a different voice than his normal tone. It was a much feminine scream. Those tears were more now and his body was about to give in when he felt that hit on his sweet spot. He opened his mouth to breathe, drool falling from it, and his eyes entered inside his head from pleasure. His toes curled and his hands gripped the sheets. With a last move he managed to look on his shoulder to Murdoc.

"Mark me… And make me never forget this." he spread his legs a bit more giving him full access to his lower back.

Murdoc had never felt so good fucking someone before. Stu's words made him loose control of any sense of reason or any kind of world's and he started slamming with all his strength and speed, pulling all the way out before he slammed in again, angling himself to hit his prostate to the best of his knowledge.

He leant over as he did this, nails digging into Stu's hips to keep them there and started attacking Stu's shoulders, neck and back from behind, drawing blood on one shoulder bite before moving his sharp teeth down the singer’s spine, red marks being left behind.

He screamed into every thrust he received, moaning, cussing or yelling Murdoc's name on the top of his lungs as the Satanist said he would do. "Make me bleed..." he challenged after a while... those red marks could be bleeding he wouldn’t mind.  "I'm close Muds... will you let me... ahh... cum...? Please" He begged even to cum.

Murdoc bit down on Stu's shoulder hard, teeth sinking in and pulling up blood quickly, a bit more than he'd intended but he was too lustful at the time to care, lapping up the blood. God it made him even hornier and Stu's begging to come starting pushing him to the edge as well .

"Do it Bluebird. Do it for me. I want to hear the finale~"

Stuart came almost immediately hearing his words... now arching his back as his orgasm hit him really hard. He buried his face on the pillow to prevent his scream, not recognizing the tone of his own voice... God that felt like heaven. He laid down a bit but his arse was still up... "Your turn... cum into me... please sir..' He said breathless, now his tears falling from his black eyes, face red once again and smiling, satisfied.

In the end, it was the face that really sent Murdoc over the edge. He took one look at it and couldn't stop himself.

He was buried deep in Stu already, walls feeling so good around him as they drank up all his cum. He practically keeled over the other's back as he came, shaking a little as he did so, strength leaving him and tongue lolling out as his face held a look of pure bliss.

Once he was finished he slowly pulled out, admired his work, and flopped down next to Stu, catching his breath. He really needed a smoke now.

Stuart let him body fell limp next to Murdoc, panting heavily "See... I didn’t rip more your precious sheets.." He played smiling softly and quickly wiping his tears.

"Mmm, I obviously didn't do well enough then, I promise to next time." He joked slyly, rolling onto his side to look at Stu and cup his face "You okay? I think I may have bit your shoulder a bit hard..."

Stuart was enjoying his aferglow so much he didn’t even notice. He placed a hand on his shoulder. It was bleeding "Don’t worry mate It'll heal." he smiled "I like when it hurts, Muds..." now he would have a love mark for life.

Murdoc sat up to examine the mark.

"Maaaybe you should put something on that. I have a hankie I don't use somewhere hold on." He slid off the bed to go rummage through the draws for the handkerchief.

Murdoc sat there and held the hankie in place to soak up the blood. The singer was so cute, giving him little affectionate kisses, playing with his hand, looking so peaceful. He'd never had that before. It made him weirdly...happy.

Stuart felt cared, loved and protected by his best mate and now lover. He knew Murdoc didn’t do it on purpose.

That was the beginning of something good and new for both men.


End file.
